Fallible Angel
by HimeIchigoYuki
Summary: She was supposed to be adopted into the best family ever but somehow, her destiny made that change and twist around. Instead, Her worst enemy got adopted into that family. Will she ever know what actually happened during the decade? SasuSaku. AU. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Fallible Angel **

**Adopted. **

**x. **

**Standard Disclaimer. **

**

* * *

**

**She had always felt. **

_**Misplaced. **_

**Until she turned 7. **

**Another childhood memory? **

_**None.**_

**The person that was going to adopt her **

_**Adopted her worst enemy. **_

**It was her **_**destiny. **_

**She was never meant to be loved. **

**But I'm sure **_**her family**_** had loved her. **

**She never knew **

**Even if they did. **

**It was too late. **

**Years too late. **

**She was deceived. **

**By her life. **

**Her happy place. **

**It never had existed… **

**After all… **

**She ****was**** the **

_**Fallible Angel. **_

* * *

****

Sakura was first found at the doorstep at the Takana Orphanage at the age of 2 weeks. 

Nobody knows her _real _surname. 

Therefore, she had none. 

Until one of the carers were nice enough to have Sakura use hers. 

_Haruno. _

_**x.**_

Karin's parents had been shot _dead_ when she was age 1. 

She will never use a surname. 

_Ever. _

She was also brought in to Takana Orphanage. 

**_x._**

Uchiha Mikoto had 2 sons. 

Uchiha Itachi and 

Uchiha Sasuke. 

She wanted a daughter. 

_One daughter. _

Her husband told her to go to Takana Orphanage and see if she wanted to adopt one instead. 

Since they didn't feel a need to have another child of _their_ own. 

And they felt sorry for the kids at the orpanage. 

**_All of these pieces, pieced together to make something like a Happy Ending._**

**THE PAST.**

"Are you serious about adopting a girl?" Mikoto squealed. 

"Yes" 

"YAY!" 

"But make sure that Itachi and Sasuke don't find out…" 

"Ok" 

They did not see Itachi hiding in a room. Hearing EVERYTHING. 

Itachi was not stupid. 

"Foolish little brother will NEVER find out unlike me" 

**Orphanage. **

"Uchiha-sama, here are ALL the girls up for adoption" a carer said to Mikoto. 

Most of the girls looked normal. Normal length brown, black or blonde hair.

But two girls standing at the two ends of the corners of the room caught her eye. 

One's hair was pink. 

The other, red. 

Mikoto made her way up to the red head. 

"Hello, I am Uchiha Mikoto, What is your name and what do you like to do?" 

"I am Karin. I HATE almost everything except for raping people who are weaker than me and making them _bleed_" 

Mikoto then made her way to Sakura and asked her the same thing. 

"I am Sakura. I DISPISE almost everything except for beating the crap out of people, torturing them and healing them and doing it all over again once they are healed" 

_The girls are different. _

_They had seen the world. _

_Being evil. _

_Not much for Sakura. _

_She wasn't there. _

_Maybe before. _

_Had she seen something? _

_No… She is small. _

_She must not. _

_Karin? _

_Who knows. _

"I have decided to adopt Karin" 

**Decade. **

Sasuke and Itachi met Karin. 

Thought she was spunky. 

And nothing more. 

Karin fell in love with her stepbrother. 

Sakura got adopted by the Nara Family. 

They both haven't seen each other since ten years ago. 

And 

They do not care. 

Their old ways of thinking are gone. 

But not fully. 

They are just tucked deep inside of them. 

Letting their thoughts out when needed. 

But their new ways 

Are a new them. 

For now. 

x. 

"Good morning Shika-kun!" 

"Troublesome little sister…" 

Sakura jumped into Shikamaru's arms and hugged him. 

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" 

**UCHIHA. **

"Sasuke-kun, We're seniors at Konoha Fire Leaf Academy, Aren't you excited?" Karin asked giddily. 

"Hn" 

"Foolish little brother, Stop ignoring her" 

It was of course Itachi. He was now 22. 

"ITACHI!" 

**NARA. **

"Sakura-chan, Are you sure you want to go to Konoha Fire Leaf Academy this year like Shikamaru?" 

"Yes, I'm sure" 

"If you say so" 

**UCHIHA. **

"Hey Karin, Are you sure you want to wear _that_?" Sasuke asked Karin with an eyebrow raised at her. 

"Why Sasuke-kun? Scared that all the boys will be all over me and you haven't even been all over me yet?" Karin asked huskily. 

Sasuke blinked three times with his mouth open before coming back to Earth. 

"Duh… NOOOOOO… No way, You're my sister" Sasuke said really fast shaking his head. 

"Well, Let's go then!" Karin said cheerfully as she dragged Sasuke to one of the Uchiha's limos. 

**NARA. **

"Let's go Shikamaru before we come late to school, On the first day especially!" Sakura exclaimed as she dragged Shikamaru to his small white car. 

"Ok, ok!" 

Sakura stared outside her window the whole way to the Academy. 

The car was in silence, not awkward silence, nice silence. 

"We're here Sakura-chan!" Shikamaru said hopping out of the car. 

Sakura jerked back to reality. 

"So this is it…" 

**UCHIHA. **

"Sasuke, Karin-sama, We're here" the driver said. 

Outside, a LOT of FanGirls and FanBoys were waiting outside the car to see a glimpse of their dear "Sasuke-kun or Karin-chan" 

As they both got out, FanBoys went straight towards Karin. Karin winked at them, some fainted from nosebleeds and the others just smirked even bigger. 

**NARA. **

As Sakura stepped out of Shikamaru's small white car, she saw a bunch of girls and boys hoarding around some black limo parked in front of the school. 

_A Celebrity? _

_I never knew Konoha even had celebrities… _

"Umm… Shikamaru, Who are they?" Sakura asked pointing at the hoard of people and the limo. 

"They are the Uchiha Twins' FanGirls and FanBoys" Shikamaru muttered as he walked towards the school building. 

_Uchiha… _

_Now where have I heard that name before? _

Everyone at the Academy thought that the Karin and Sasuke were twins by blood, little did they know _so much _about Karin, unlike Sakura. 

Sakura ran towards Shikamaru who was far in front of her. 

"SHIKAMARUUUUU!! WAIT UP!!" 

**BOTH WORLDS COLLIDE. **

"Let's go Karin!" Sasuke said breathily as he had been swooned by FanGirls for only 5 minutes and had been half raped already. 

_Makes me want to rape him even more. _

"Ok, ok!" 

They both ducked their way out of the bunch of people. 

x. 

"Ow" 

"Sakura-chan, Are you ok?" 

Sakura had just been pushed off the stairs going up to the school building by one of the Uchiha's scary FanGirl. 

Sakura looked up to see red eyes staring at her, BIG red eyes behind thick black rimmed glasses. 

Sakura only knew one person who owned big red eyes. 

"KARIN! YOU FUCKING SLUT/WHORE EVIL PERSON WHO STRIPS AT THAT STIP CLUB DOWNTOWN AND RAPES LITTLE INNOCENT BOYS AND TORTURES THEM FOR HOURS BY FUCKINGLY RAPING THEM SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!!" 

_That was a way to meet her after a decade. _

x. 

"Now how do you know my name and how the… FUCK! SAKURA! YOU FUCKING EVIL PERSON WHO MADE EVERYONE'S SHITTY LIVES EVEN MORE FUCKING HORRIBLE BY BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF THEM THEN HEALING THEM THEN BEATING THEM AGAIN!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" 

_And she remembers her still after a decade. _

_**It was a coincidence that they found each other? Yeah right. Neji would have said it was destiny. Scratch that. They haven't met Neji. **_

x. 

_Well… Duh. Who else would be as beautiful as you? _

x. 

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin screeched as she hid behind unexpected Sasuke who was dazing behind her, wondering who might have made Karin so mad. 

_She. Is. Pretty. _

_Right? _

"So THIS is the Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura said as she sneered. 

Sasuke killed his thoughts. 

_This girl had just offended not one, but TWO of the Uchihas. _

"Fucking pervy bastard" 

Sasuke's stare had turned into an icy cold glare. 

"Fuck You" Sasuke spat. 

"Fuck Me?" Sakura laughed. 

"You wish" 

With that, Sakura turned around in laughter and walked away into the building with a hell lot of people glaring through her back, that including the Uchihas. 

* * *

**A/N: Not really a long first chapter compared to some really great authors.**

**I thought of this name during English class when I was supposed to find some word and saw this word "Fallible" Thinking it was interesting, made it into this story which I thought of later on during TUTE. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it so far. You can tell me on ways to improve it, which parts you don't really understand and which parts you think is funny and such. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (If you please)**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear Readers;

I think it is time that I should tell you all what has happened in my two year long absence.

I now, no longer like Naruto. And I no longer can write this. Honestly, I don't even like many hetero pairings anymore, much less, write it.

To be honest, I actually forgot about this account until recently, I remembered about it. I don't even write anymore, although I do read fanfictions still, of fandoms that is not Naruto.

As much as I would not like to let you guys down, I already have with my two-year long absence, and to ease your minds about my fanfictions, I will not continue any of them any longer. I'll leave my stories up (as much as I am ashamed of them)

If any of you REALLY want to continue any of my stories, please contact me through my email, which is up on my profile; I might take a while to reply to you though, sorry!

And please forgive me; I honestly cannot be sorrier that I'm abandoning all of these stories. And excuse my horrible writing; honestly, I was only still an elementary/early middle school kid then.

Thank you for supporting me so far though!


End file.
